According To You
by Ill-Love-You-4ever
Summary: A song fiction and oneshot of the relationship and feeling between Raven and Malchior and how she ends up feeling for Beastboy. Placed in AU. Better then it sounds! PLease read and review! RavenxBeastboyxMalchior


This my next one shot/song fic going on here. This one will have to do RavenxBeastboyxMalchior. It will be AU and the song I'm using is 'According To You by Orianthi'. Great song and you guys should go listen to it to have the music play even though the words will be posted here:) Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own neither the Titans or the song.

Characters:

Raven- Rachel Roth

Beastboy- Garfield Logan

Malchior- Michel Fire

_~According To You~_

Rachel walked down the sidewalk from school with a brisk wind blowing her raven black hair behind her. Her blue-purple eyes were focused on each crack on the ground as she passed them by. She was heading to her current boyfriend's house, Michel Fire. He was her boyfriend of 3 years, but most would call the relationship dead. The two could pull of the fake kisses and 'I Love Yous' in the hallway at school, but everyone around knew about their arguing and his constant putting down of Rachel.

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right_

He never really treated her right, but he was the first boy that showed any sign of wanting her, loving her. Things had started out great. He would walk her everywhere, carry her books, pay for things she wanted, and appreciate her. But things were now out of hand. She had been told by her three friends, Kory, Dick, and Victor, that he was no good, but she ignored their concerns. Though her complete opposite friend, Garfield Logan had told her how he felt about Michel. He had trashed talked about him, about the way he criticized her, tell her she was difficult and he would always put her self-esteem down.

_According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind. _

She remembered blowing up on her goofy friend and telling him off. She had told him she didn't need his pity nor care of his concerns. But Garfield had pressed on more to her about the boy. Telling her what he had heard when he listened to the conversations between Michel and his friends. He told her he was no good and could do better. She became very stubborn with him and cried at the thoughts. And blocked out what he had to say to her.

_I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you._

But she did remember his last words before he left. He told her that she was absolutely beautiful and that he loved her eyes. She was funny in her own way and could make him usually smile with her smart comments to him and others. He told her that she was so irresistible to him and he could never stop thinking about her and how she deserved way better.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted_

She never said a word and didn't stop the boy talking to her. She just listened to him as he spoke the sweet nothings to her. She had never been called any of those things and the best of it all, he meant it. Never had Michel told her those things and never would he. She felt the tears come down more. She looked up to see the stern face of Garfield. Her lips thinned out and went straight as he watched her.

"It's true." He whispered to her and walked away. She watched his distant form dissappear behind and old oak tree. She sighed to herself and began to walk. That's how she came to where she was now.

_Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you._

She turned the corner onto his street and walked as slowly as she could, almost dragging out the moment until she faced her boyfriend. She thought about all the times he had told her that she was so boring and moody or never ever showed enough emotions. He never took her any place because of his popular status and well, she didn't exactly fit with that group. Of course in bothered her and she had this twisting pain in her heart, but she felt tied to him and that he kept making the rope shorter.

_According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place._

He had told her countless times that she was never really funny and she was hard to put up with because she never focused on him all the time, but instead strayed her thinking to other things. He had told her that she should dye her hair blond, brown, red, and any other color besides black. He told that she should go workout and get in peak form for him so his friends could see her. She had considered it many times, but those thoughts were completely cut out when she talked to Kory about it.

_According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you. _

Somehow her thoughts kept straying back to Garfield and those things he had told her. Had he been right about Michel? Did she deserve better? And when he had called her beautiful, was that true? She smiled lightly to herself and stopped at small park bench and closed her eyes. She thought of how Garfield and herself fought over everything, but he always seemed to make feel nice about herself. Why was that?

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted. _

Those things were definitely different then what Michel had to say to her. Complete opposites they were. Michel was tall, handsome, charming, but a jerk that didn't respect her. He never showed her the appreciation that she wanted from him and he never tried around her. And Garfield? Well he was short, cute, and silly. He always made her smile even though she would never admit it to him or anyone. He showed her that he cared in his small ways and looked out for her without her ever really realizing.

_Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. _

She pushed herself off the bench and shook her head to rid the thoughts. She wanted to have a clear head when she talked to Michel so he wouldn't get mad. She had soon found herself in front of Michel wooden door. She looked at it and then at the doorbell. She shakily rang the bell and ringed out all around the house and silence became her answer. She stood patiently and knocked. Again it was followed with silence. No sound of footsteps or anything. She looked to the driveway and saw his car. He was here. She groaned and put her hand her small pockets. She dug around it and found a small gold key. She pushed it into the lock and jiggled it around. It finally opened and she quietly opened it. She walked into the living room and saw the top of Michel's head. She raised and eyebrow and walked closer and heard a girl's voice.

"I love you." Came a girly voice. She saw Michel's arm slide around her shoulders.

"I love you too, Terra. You're the best girlfriend ever." He said. Rachel's eyes widened. The blonde Terra leaned and kissed him and Rachel growled. She stomped over and pushed the two apart.

_I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh-- no--.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide. _

"Rachel!" He yelled and stood up. Rachel just glared and pushed him back down onto the couch.

"Save it! I don't need you're crap. I'm tired of it!" She yelled at him. Her eyes blazing into his. He stood again and walked closer.

"Don't do this Rach." He said. She growled and pushed him again.

"Don't call me and Rach. My name is Rachel, but you don't care! You never have!" She screamed. He wrapped his arms around her and she started pounding on him and he finally released her. Her eyes burned with hatred and anger.

"I've already wasted 3 years with you and you're just stupid!" She yelled angrily.

_According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right_

"Come on." He said and she turned on him.

"I don't need you. You don't deserve me. You never will!" She yelled.

"You do need me!" He yelled. She turned and faced. She walked over to him and pointed in his face.

"I never have and never will. I've found someone he will treat me right and take care of me. To him I'm beautiful and everything you don't think I am. And he is better then you." She said. Michel was taken back.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted._

He never said another word and so she turned and left the house. She walked outside and it began to rain. It blended with her tears as she began to run. She ran as fast as she could. She needed to find Garfield. She wanted to talk to him, be with him. She turned the corner and smacked into a boy. The boy steadied her and she looked up to a pair of forest green eyes. She smiled lightly and dug her face into his shoulder and cried as he held her.

"Shh. It okay Rae. I'm here for you now. I will never let anything happen to you." He said soothingly. She smiled a small smile into his shirt. She pulled her face away and looked up at him.

"You're beautiful." He whispered to her. She smiled and leaned forward and captured his lips. His were soft and nice against her own soft ones. They held the passionate kiss.

_Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you] _

They pulled away and stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Garfield gave her that toothy grin he always did and it always made her smile. And she did give him a small smile back. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and hugged her. She soon found her arms snaking around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear and it sent shivers down her spine.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right_

"You're the smartest, most beautiful, and most amazing girl ever." He said. And for once, she felt appreciated, loved and that she could do anything as long as she had Garfield by her side.

_~The End~_

There it is, please review! I would love you if you did!:)


End file.
